conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Anbati Malicate
The Grand Anbati Malicate, commonly shortened to just Anbatia, is a which encompasses most of the continent of Raphidania. Composed of 38 individual Malicates, the Grand Malicate has a total population of approximately 752 million people spread over an area of 42.330 million square kilometres. Anbatia is the largest nation in the world by counts of both population and land area. The Grand Malicate is bordered by the Pantalic Ocean to the north, east, and west, and the only land-based national boundaries exist with the individual sovereign states of Intiria to the west. A maritime border exists with the Datlovian Federation along the length of the Ascian Sea. The Grand Malicate is an , with a form of that permits a great deal of domestic sovereignty to the individual malicates which make up the greater nation. Based upon the principal of the Divine Succession, the Grand Maliq is the imperial who wields absolute power over the nation due to their sacred lineage related to Mikhan the Blessed, who heralded the Mendalic religion and brought about the beginning of the Grand Malicate in 4E 337. The Grand Maliq holds supreme authority over the constituent bodies of the Grand Malicate as a whole, though many features of governance are left to the individual malicates themselves. The most important role of the Grand Maliq is their control over ecumenical matters of social, diplomatic, religious, and military policy. Otherwise, the functionality and roles of the government differ from region to region under a general arch of monarchical practices; some malicates maintain liberal, with , and some malicates have . All malicates are subject to the legally binding individual policies of the Grand Maliq, and all theoretical powers from functionalities and policies not explicitly edified by the Grand Maliq are then reserved for the individual maliqs and their governments. Hence, supreme power in the Grand Malicate technically rests with the Grand Maliq, a position inherited by the head of the Alani dynasty since the creation of the nation. The history of the Grand Malicate derives from the polities of the ancient region of Rinatia. The various Rinati peoples, considered the collective predecessors of the Anbati, were the direct descendants of the earliest human tribes, as Rinatia was the original common homeland of the human species. The Rinati would organise into four larger kingdoms, known as malicates, by the late Second Era, becoming wealthy due to their position at the centre of the Raphidanian continent and the Great Wind Route. An extended period of conflict and general instability in the early Third Era brought upon by extensive s, notably the Abaxan Plague, would devastate the region and begin a cultural change in the Rinati people from farmers to nomadic s known as the Anbati Shift. The Rinati would thus become the Anbati, and the common mercantile society of the Anbati people in its prominent position of trade would bring about a great deal of wealth by the beginning of the Fourth Era. In counteraction to the opulence of Anbati society, the early Dalist movement would cement itself into the lower classes. The Dalist movement would eventually see a flourishing by the late third century of the Fourth Era, resulting in the Early Dalist Wars and the unification of the four ancient malicates under Mikhan I the Blessed as Grand Maliq in 4E 337. Mikhan I would eventually continue his conquests outside of Rinatia, taking the neighbouring regions of Sinalia and Aetovia by his death in 4E 379. Mikhan I the Blessed would set the standard for his successors, encouraging tolerance and peaceful as opposed to forcefully discriminating against those who he conquered. The successors of Mikhan would continue his conquests across the Raphidanian continent, rapidly expanding the Grand Malicate westwards before reaching the occidental end of the continent itself. While the technologically inferior peoples of the west quickly fell to the combined cultural, economic, and military power of the Anbati, wars with the eastern, allied island nations of Datlovia would be extremely costly and never once saw any major advances in that region. By the beginning of the Fifth Era, the Grand Malicate possessed more than two-thirds of the known world's land area, with the only independent polities in its vicinity being the island nations of Datlovia and the remote states of Lower Intiria. After the disastrous Battle of the Nikandrean Strait in 5E 201, which ended the War of the Seventh Anbati Invasion, the Grand Malicate toned down any further attempts to fully conquer Datlovia until the early Sixth Era, a move which would have widespread implications towards a shift in Anbati foreign policy that began the building of a stable diplomatic programme with remaining independent states. Known as the Hadidic Doctrine, after the ideas of Hadid XVII the Peacemaker, the Grand Malicate would undergo a period of stagnation that would lead to the beginning of its slow decline by the sixth century of the Fifth Era. Major cultural, political, and technological advancements in neighbouring Datlovia and the reformation of the Datlovian Empire would present a challenge to the of the Grand Malicate, especially as Datlovia initiated the Raphidanian-Pacadian Exchange and overtook the Grand Malicate to become the world's preeminent economic and naval power. Category:Meddia Category:Nations